The Rethard
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Me, I'm just another misled teenager trying to figure out where my life where eventually lead me, except I have this thing for my boss, but 3 things, I'm way younger,out of his league, He probably thinks am a retard, I doubt he actually cares about me.


**(A/N)So this is a new story that I will be working on, I will still be working on my other stories as well, but I dunno how fast I will be actually updating them in the future cuz I think I'm kinda losing my wrting drive...luls**

**Anyways go a head and read this, I dunn own TDI/TDA/TDWT, and niether of those ever happened...I also dunn own Are You Dead Yet?-Children of Bodom, or Punk Rock 101-Bowling For Soup.**

_

* * *

_

_Wake up don't cry, regenerate to deny  
The truth the fiction, you leave a blind fold over your eyes  
Disclosure self-loathing, this time you've gone too far  
Or could it be, my nemesis that your me!_

_Enemy take one good look at me,  
Eradicate what you will always be,  
Tainted flesh, polluted soul,  
Through a mirror..._

Stupid buzzing! Stupid buzzing! Stupid buzzing noises! I am a grumpy person when I first wake up!

I opened one crusty eye, and looked at the clock, 6:03pm. I rolled all the way over to the other side of my bed, which wasn't really that big and attempted to give that snooze button a good smack. When did I set that alarm anyways? Well guess what? My arm was too short and wouldn't quite reach my clock, so instead of scooting over just a slight bit, I decided that it would be easier if I just whacked at the nightstand blindly, hoping that my alarm clock would eventually tumble onto the floor and shut its self up.

Finally when my hand was starting to hurt, and turn numb from all the useless smacking, my alarm clock magically fell onto the hardwood floor with a malfunctioning beeping sound. However the buzzing sound did not stop, so I angrily grabbed my pillow and ducked my head under it, hoping that the thickness of the pillow would act like ear muffs, and drown the sound away. Wait a sec...if I just killed my alarm clock, and pulled a pillow over my head, then why is there still that irritating buzzing noise...

_It's stupid, contagious  
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands,  
My spiked hair, your new vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101_

Realization drowned my brain, as it finally decided that the buzzing sounds were caused by my music...

SHIT! I left my iPod on playing all day long. Awesome! I didn't actually have to be up until an hour later. Great! I also can't find my charger (probably somewhere under my bed, that is where everything I loose end up...), and now I have to endure a whole shift without music. Now you're probably wondering why I wouldn't use my phone instead. Well, not everyone has a phone that matches up with the technology today. My phone is shit! No, it is not like shit, it _IS_ shit! It can't take pictures; it can't do anything but phone and text sort of once in a blue moon, when the space button decides to work. It also happens to be dented all over from the multiple times of extreme hide and go seek in the dark with Duncan, Marilyn, Reaper, Pixie Corpse, and Dexter. Anyways I dislike my current job. Yes, it pays well with all the tips I receive, but it is really tiring. I have to walk around in 4½ inch hooker heals that give me blisters, hoping that I wouldn't trip because I'm really klutzy, fake smile like I actually mean it, and take orders in a sickly sweet voice. Easy as it sounds, it tires me, and I dislike it. Scratch that, I HATE it. And without good music aka my iPod, it would be torture because mainstream music fucking pisses me off, I can not stand that Justin Fagface shit they r feeding the new generation of idiots. The only motivation I have is my paycheck, which I will get from my sexy boss at the end of each week. *Inserts smiley face*

I turn my iPod off; stretch my arms over my head, and then yawn. I sit up, dangle my feet over the edge of the bed, rub at my crusty eyes and then claw through my teal hair with my fingers a few times. I gather my black blanket that was half on and half off the bed onto my bed, and go around it to pick up my alarm clock which is currently in retardo mode. I sigh, another night of waitressing. What fun...NOT!

I strut towards the washroom, stuttering a little bit because I kind of tripped myself on the long pant leg of my pajamas. Note to self: Should get either Pixie Corpse, or Dexter to hem these pants so I don't kill myself the next time I trip, and fall on my face. I sit down on the toilet, and stare off into space for about five minutes, and then realized that I didn't actually need to take a piss. My brain is so screwed up when I'm first awake. I get up from my seat on the toilet and flush it out of habit, wasting 3L of water that people in Africa could of used for something more necessary. I yawn again, and make my way towards the sink so I could splash some cold icy water on my face and finally wake up. After cleaning my self up, so I didn't look like a walking zombie and brushing my teeth with watermelon tooth paste, (watermelon tooth paste pwns) I decided to apply my make up. Maybe I should actually try to do a good job today since I don't have to get to work until 8:00, and it's like 6:15ish.

I look between the two dark eyeliners sitting on my bathroom counter. My hand automatically reaches towards the thicker, darker one on the left, and starts to line my eyes. I've never been that stellar at makeup application, but I could care less right now. The more eyeliner I can get on my eye lids, the better because I really don't know where Marilyn left my only black eye shadow. I look up at myself in the mirror, and smirked in satisfaction, not overly bad. I grab for my mascara, and quickly brush two coats onto my eyelashes. Rummaging through the drawers of my bathroom, I pull out my blood red lipstick, and smear it onto my lips. I look into the mirror again, and decid that I should wear teal lipstick instead. How vain of me to look in the mirror so many times...I swear, I am not one of those look obsessed people who would look at their reflections through their little pink Juicy Couture compact mirrors 24/7.

I lied, there's actually no such thing as teal lipstick, and I've looked everywhere...well not everywhere because I'm Lazy Cakes according to Duncan, but close enough. So I came up with my own 'teal lipstick' which was applying the blue crayon from a Halloween make up kit on my top lip, and the green crayon on my bottom lip, and then smashing my lips together so the colors would blend together and create a decent teal shade. I look back at the mirror again to check my make up one more time before I would get dressed. It was decent, the teal contrasts nice with my pasty skin tone. I think this would be one of the most times I've ever looked into the mirror before work.

I dig through my closet, settling for a simple black corset, and a plain black military style skirt. I would go for a pair of my fishnet stockings, but unfortunately, my black ones were in the wash and my lime green, red, purple, or neon pink ones were considered inappropriate for work, so I decided on a pair of my black sheer, mesh tights.

Just as I got my right leg into my tights, my mentally challenged alarm clock went off, reminding me that it was 7:05pm, my original time to get up and get ready for work. Wahoo! Guess what I was up like an hour ago...I attempted to stick my left leg into my tights, but the beeping sound of the clock was sending my ears ringing like crazy! I curse, and tear the cord out of the outlet on the wall. I was going to throw that damn alarm clock out the window, but I guess I would actually need it at one point later on. Sighing, I placed it back down on my nightstand.

"Hey Gwen!"

Oh shit! I totally forgot! I was supposed to be getting a ride from my boss to work tonight. Shit! Shit! Shit! Fudgicle testicles! Why did Reaper let him in? (Yus, I share my apartment with Reaper. No, he is not my boyfriend; he is my very loving cousin…NOT!) I'm not even frickin' fully dressed!

More reasons to curse: footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly try to force my left leg into my black tights, but klutzy as I am, I loose my balance, and tumble against the door. My body weight pushes the door wide open. I lay sprawled on the floor, on my back side with my body beside a pair of feet, and a blush creeping upon my cheeks. Damn my pale skin!

My eyes shot up immediately and stared into his gorgeous green orbs, they were too pretty looking to be real. I wish I had green eyes like my brother, or mother, but instead I have my father's boring dark brown eyes. I mean they're not ugly, but everyone has dark brown eyes, they are way too common. As I was ranting in my head, I totally forgot that I was still on my back, being sucked into a pair of green eyes, until...

"Are you okay kid?" He asked, genuinely concerned, and extended a hand.

"I...ummmm...am...ummmm...kinda...ummm...sick...so Ican'tgotoworktodaycauseI..." My cheeks started to burn crimson from my embarrassingly stupid episode, so as soon as I was on my feet, I forced my feet to book it into my room, and my arms to slam the door shut behind me. (Probably in his face, but who cares, I'm partially safe.)

Good news: I got my tights on before I fell, so he didn't see me half naked.

Bad news: I'm the biggest loser, for dashing away without even a simple thank you, after all the poor guy drove all the way over here just to give you a ride, and he had to put up with your stupid excuse, and immatureness...

I quickly grope around inside my little black purse for my fucked up phone, so that I could ring Reaper, and get him to shoo Trent out our apartment.

I dialed his number, and heard it ring form the living room before he picked up. Success!

"Wassup." his way too chirpy voice blared into my poor ear.

"Reaper!" I scream in a harsh whisper, so people who were currently in the living room wouldn't hear. (Trent) "Use your powers of annoying people, and make hi-"

"Oh it's only you," he says in a boring tone. "If you're finished talking I'm going to hang up now, okay dearest cousin?"

"But Reaper! Get him to-" There was a faint click, and the line went dead. Epic Phail!

He hung up on me! That little fucktard hang up on me! He is going to fucking pay, I thought as I clenched my teeth, and fumed in anger.

* * *

So it's 11:00pm right now, and I have been sitting in the same position, in the same corner of my room for a close 3¼ hours, cooking up ways to crush Reaper. Currently the only two evil ideas were to either blackmail him by telling Marilyn that he was cheating on her with Dexter, or by tossing his collection of guitar picks into the ocean over the highway.

I needed to go into the kitchen to grab some food, but obviously while I was thinking up genius evil plans, Reaper had made decent conversation with Trent about guitars, keeping me hostage in my room. Damn! I need food, but they will see me from the living room if I go into the kitchen. Maybe I should have an 'In Case Of Emergencies' packet with food...Or maybe I could just sneak into Reaper's room, he has a large stash of a variety of junk food selections in there.

I tiptoed out of my room, and quietly towards the room next to mine. I stopped when I reached the dark red door, since when did Reaper's huge Coal Chamber poster get replaced by a picture of him and Marilyn? Cute...Before I could get side tracked from my mission, my stomach lunched out a huge growl, like some angry animal, reminding me that I need to open the door, and jack some of his food.

I turn the door knob slowly, making sure that I wouldn't make any noise. I cautiously step into my cousin's room. Yup, nothing much has changed. Band posters, drawings, and pictures still covered two walls, and the ceiling. One of the walls was dedicated to his guitar collection, and the other was littered with pictures of Marilyn, and him. Since when was Reaper a romantic...?

My eyes scan the room for food, lingering past a pile of dirty underwear, and a something bright orange. I step closer so I could get a better look at the orange object. It sure looked familiar, I thought as I started lifting it up by one of the straps, and examining it to make sure that it was mine, and not Marilyn's. So that's where my orange bra went...Reaper probably accidentally took it after he did laundry. Note to self: Steal Reaper's Hello Kitty boxers, and hang them on stage when he plays at his next gig.

I walk over to his desk, first jacking a box of Oreos that was half eaten, and then his precious collection of guitar picks. I make my way over to his bright blue dresser, and decided that it was time to take my ring with the lizard engrave upon it back. (Yus we steal stuff from each other all the time, anything from food to clothing, to CDs.) I slide to metallic ring over my pointer finger, and started to head towards the door. Something caught my eye though. It was Marilyn's Chocolate scented perfume sitting on his dresser. I pick it up and study it, _'smells and tastes like real chocolate' _was printed across the glass bottle. Curiously I decided that I would drink some, after all the bottle indicated that it tasted like real chocolate. Unscrewing the cap open, the chocolate fumes waffled though my nostrils. Lifting it to my lips, I drowned down a quarter of the bottle. After swallowing the liquid, I started to blink rapidly, and then started a choking fit, completely oblivious that Reaper and Trent would probably hear me suffocating. That perfume probably tasted 97% worse than Ezekiel's awesome sauce! I gurgle in disgust. Why the fuck did they say that it was edible when it wasn't actually?

Faint foot steps are echoing down the hardwood floors. FUCK! Not only did I hear one pair of feet, but two, which means that Trent will actually come to his senses, and realize that I'm a retard, who manages to embarrass herself not only once, but twice, on the same night! Don't worry, don't worry, I won't forget to thank Reaper either!

Too be continued...until next time...

* * *

**(A/N)How was that? Good? Bad? What could I improve on? Any suggestions? R&R would be greatly appreciated!1x}**


End file.
